The present invention relates to television signal processing, and more particularly, to a television signal processing device and a television signal processing method for reducing distortion of a television signal before demodulation by a feedback signal obtained from processing a demodulated television signal.
For an analog television, a composite video signal carries information of brightness, chrominance, and synchronization, and thus becomes a common used format. In addition, by modulating a radio frequency (RF) carrier, the composite video signal would be converted into an RF signal. Therefore, a demodulation process is required for a receiving end (e.g., a television or a set-top box) to convert the received RF signal into the corresponding composite video signal to obtain the information of brightness, chrominance, and synchronization from the composite video signal.
However, if distortion exists in the received RF signal, the received RF signal may not be converted into the original composite video signal accurately in the following demodulation process, which may further affect an image output.